Spiral: The Next Chapter
by shardingtoby
Summary: The Blade Children, Ayumu, and Hiyono return in the second half of the story in which Ayumu finally discovers the truth of the Blade Children and the disappearance of his brother Kiyotaka Narumi.
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

The tall man picked up the fancy pocket watch and stared at the numbers on it that were designed in an unusual pattern. His brown eyes focused on them as the clock began to tick and smiled placing it in his top breast pocket. He patted the pocket gently and then grabbed a nearby dark trench coat. He picked up the hat that was sitting on the coffee table and placed it on his head, straightening the brim and reaching into his pocket for a set of keys that jingled as he took them out. He walked over to the door of the apartment and opened it, glancing back over his shoulder at the newspaper that he had left on the dining room table. It was lying flat open on a page with a headline that read:

"Two teenagers found dead at the scene of the crime. Police have no suspects as of yet but a few eyewitnesses recall seeing the two briefly in town before they were killed. The boy and girl look to be about the same age and height. This is just another occurrence that has been going on for several months now."

The man grimaced a little and then closed the door behind him as he departed. Once outside he lit a cigarette, blew out a puff of smoke, and then walked down the hall lowering his head as a couple passed. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. As he waited he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and stared at the top photograph.

"Oh kid" he whispered, "Just hang in there. We'll be seeing each other soon" he added as the elevator arrived and he stepped inside, the doors closing immediately after he got on.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Okay. Here's a little bit of this one as well. I will be back to write more after I finish my Ranma story and a little bit more of the Princess Tutu story. See you all later!


	2. Chapter 1: Eye's Discovery

**Chapter One: Eye's Discovery**

He walked slowly up to the figure that lay unconscious on the pavement outside a convenience store. Her long brown hair was strewn everywhere, but he could clearly see her face. Some people in the crowd moved aside as he crouched down for a better look. At one final glance at her face, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind.

"It's her" Eyes Rutherford whispered his eyes becoming wide.

**(Next Scene)**

She woke up slowly and stared at the room she was now in. It was almost completely dark except for the small bit of light coming from the window emanating the streetlights from the city of Tokyo. She raised her head trying to focus her deep brown eyes on her surroundings when she heard shifting to her side and immediately became scared.

"Who's there?" she replied in a timid voice into the inky darkness.

"Don't be afraid," his voice said back gently, "It's only an old familiar face" he moved into the light and she saw his figure.

At first her eyes held confusion as she stared at his long silver hair and tall stature. But then she saw the blue eyes filled with worry and her face lit up at the recognition.

"Eyes?"

"You remember me" he smiled.

"Of course I do" she nodded, "But I thought that" she began.

"Shh" he put a finger to his lips. "Not now. You need your rest" he placed her gently back onto her pillow, "Concentrate on that. I will be by your side now. Just like before."

"I've missed you, Eyes," she added before closing her eyes with a contented smile.

"Sleep now, Sam" he brushed his fingers through her bangs, "You have nothing to fear while I am here."

She nodded and soon drifted off to sleep. For several more hours he watched her, so many memories flooding back into his head. An hour later he departed from the room and walked into the living room of his spacious apartment. In one corner stood a large grand piano. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. As he sipped it slowly he stared out the large windows that surrounded the room at the rain that was slowly falling outside.

"Samantha" he thought, "What happened to you? And why have you suddenly come back into my life?"

**(Next Scene)**

On the other side of the city in a shabby apartment another young teen lit a cigarette and stared out into the rain from his own window. His brown eyes flashed as a lightening bolt struck in the sky. Then he smiled pulling a picture from out of his pocket.

"Ayumu Narumi" he replied sinisterly, "Your day of reckoning is coming."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Just to let you know, the first two chapters of this story are short compared to the others. Every chapter after will be rather lengthy with a lot of detail. So please don't complain about the length. I will see you guys on Thursday for the next two chapters!!

Next time on Spiral the Next Chapter:

Chapter Two: A New Student

A new student arrives at Ayumu and Hiyono's school. He is polite, kind, and a little bit mysterious. However the weird thing is he looks just like the young Narumi. Find out what happens next time!!!


	3. Chapter 2: The New Student

**Hey guys,**

**I decided to put up these two chapters early but don't worry there will be plenty more next week. I'm not sure how many but we will see.**

**Quick Note: Just for you my readers to know, I am basing this story on the anime not the manga. I don't know how the manga turned out and I would really appreciate it if no one told me. I do however have some characters from the manga in my story, but this one will be a continuation of the story that takes place where the anime left off. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Two: A New Student**

His dark brown bangs hung over his eyes as Ayumi Narumi snoozed once again in the Newspaper office where he spent the majority of his time. Just recently he had managed to escape from Kanone Hilbert, the oldest of the Blade Children, a group of children known to be cursed through some circles. Up until a few months ago he knew nothing about them despite the message his older brother Kiyotaka Narumi had left him two years ago stating his desire to look into the mystery of the Blade Children. Through many odd circumstances, Ayumi had met some of them. Kosuke Asuzuki, a trickster who used cards and sneaky traps to confuse his victims, Ryo Takeuchi, the smallest of the Blade Children and the deadliest by far because of the elaborate traps and bombs she created, Ryouko Takamachi the star of the track team at the school and the only Blade Child who wanted nothing to do with violence, and finally the leader of the Blade Children, Eyes Rutherford a piano prodigy from Great Britain who had decided to stay in Japan to see if Kiyotaka's theory about his younger brother was true. Could Ayumu be the key to saving the Blade Children? At this point Ayumu still wasn't quite sure after recently evading his latest attack from Kanone Hilbert, a German raised Blade Child who had no belief in his abilities or the fact that he could possibly be the savior.

As these thoughts flowed through his sleeping mind, he heard the door open and lifted his head slowly as Hiyono Yuizaki, one of his fellow students at the school and his partner walked through the door.

"Ayumu" she replied with her hands on her hips her brown eyes shining, "Are you still in here? Class is going to start any minute."

"Well thank you for waking me up" he said sarcastically sitting up straight his own brown eyes flashing, "I was hoping to sleep right through it."

"Get serious. Besides you wouldn't want to do something like that today."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a dull sound to his voice as he pushed a hand through his spiky dark brown hair.

"Word on the street is that there is a new student today, and he happens to be in your grade."

"So, what do I care about that?"

"Ayumu" she said as she sat down at her computer, "Aren't you just the least bit curious about this guy? I mean new students don't happen every day you know."

"Not really" he shook his head as he stood from the long table that sat in the center of the room, "But if you're gonna nag me I guess I will go."

"That's the spirit" she replied happily, "Oh by the way, his name is Hizumi. Hizumi Muzushiro."

**(Next Scene)**

Ayumu departed from the Newspaper office and headed for the classroom. When he entered in he saw that several of the students were eyeing the new boy as he sat at his desk, his light brown hair falling over his brown eyes. Ayumu walked over to his desk, which was right next to the new student's and sat down. The new student, Hizumi looked up and smiled directly at him.

"Nice to meet you" he replied in a soft-spoken voice.

"Huh?" Ayumu looked at him directly.

"You're Ayumu Narumi right?"

"Yea" Ayumu nodded shifting around in his chair to face the other boy, "What about it?"

"Nothing, I've just heard a lot about you. They say that you're one of the brightest kids in the school. Not only that, have you noticed anything?"

"Noticed anything?" Ayumu raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed it the moment you walked in, we look very similar don't we?"

"I don't see how you've come to that conclusion."

"Funnily enough a lot of your classmates mistook me for you this morning, but I had to tell them that they were mistaken. By the way my name is Hizumi."

"I know" Ayumu replied crossing his arms, "Hizumi Muzushiro."

"My goodness we are smart" the boy continued to smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just have a very reliable source."

"Well lucky you" Hizumi grinned, "I think I am going to like you Ayumu. Let's be friends from now on shall we?" he held out his hand.

Ayumu put out his own hand and shook the others. However something in the boy's smile made him uneasy and he couldn't help but feel like everyone was right. He did look like Ayumu. Except for the different hair color, his face was a dead ringer.

**(Next Scene)**

That afternoon, Ayumu lay on the roof contemplating everything about the new student. He sat up and his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. He was concentrating so much so that he didn't hear Hiyono walk up behind him.

"Hey there Ayumu" she replied with a smile.

"Oh. Hey" he managed a slight nod.

"Uh oh, those twinkles of yours are out again" she teased, "You must be thinking about something."

"Not really. What are you doing up here?" he said with a sigh.

"You know what I am doing up here?" she grinned, "Hand it over" she held out her hands.

"Oh that's right" he reached to his side and pulled out a lunch box, "Here."

"Oh thank you Ayumu!" she squealed, "You don't know how happy you've made me."

"It's just a box lunch. It's not that big a deal" he leaned against the fence as she sat down next to him.

"You have no idea" she grinned beginning her tirade, "I've been dreaming about this all day long. The sweet smells and aromas coming from the box that you lovingly made just for me. Oh Ayumu it's like a dream come true."

"Oh brother" he shook his head as he closed his eyes, "Just eat it would ya."

"Mhm" she nodded and began eating his delicious Japanese style lunch, "I knew this would be good" she practically cried, "So" she said through bites, "Did you meet the new student yet?"

"I met him this morning" Ayumu nodded.

"What did you think of him?"

"He's, interesting."

"Interesting? How interesting?"

"There is something very off about him."

"Do you think he could be one of the Blade Children?"

"I don't think so" Ayumu shook his head as he leaned on his right knee with his right arm his hand dangling over the side.

"How do you know?"

"If you haven't noticed there is another distinguishing characteristic about the Blade Children. When they're excited the pupils of their eyes become like slits, like you would see on cats. I've seen it on Asuzuki. On Ryo. Even Rutherford. There's no way he's one of them."

"How could you tell?" she asked as she took another bite.

"He seemed awful excited to see me, but as he talked he was very calm, almost peaceful like. Another thing he knew who I was before we even met and I don't think he learned it from someone at school."

"Hmm, that is mysterious. Well" she added with a smile as she closed the lid of the lunch box, "Maybe I can figure out why that is."

"Huh?" Ayumu looked at her quizzically.

"I have an interview with him this afternoon for the paper" she replied standing up.

"Why?" he asked as he stood up a slight look of concern on his face.

"Because he's a new student and we don't often get one at this school. Besides I want to know why he came here and all about him. I'll see you later Ayumu."

"Hiyono" he said making her turn her head, "Be careful."

"What do you think he's going to do? We don't know anything about him yet?"

"Just the same, be careful. We didn't know anything about the Blade Children before either, remember?"

"Uh" she paused her eyes becoming wide, "Don't worry" she waved it off, "I'm sure he's real nice" she turned and walked down the stairs as Ayumu could only stare in deep worry.

"Perhaps I should be there when she has her so called interview with Mr. Muzushiro" he told himself with a nod as he departed from the roof.

**(Next Scene)**

After school Ayumu wandered around downstairs till he saw Hiyono sitting in a classroom with Hizumi finishing up the interview.

"Okay one more question" Hiyono replied looking down at her notebook.

"Please go ahead," Hizumi said with a twisted smile that made Ayumu frown at the sight of it.

"Why did you decide to come to this particular school at this particular time?" she asked.

"Well the reputation of this school precedes it. It's educational program is said to be one of the best in the area, plus I heard it has many good looking girls on the campus" he raised his eyes and stared directly at her, "And I can see that was no exaggeration."

"Oh" Hiyono's face became pink as Ayumu frowned even more, "Well thank you very much Mr. Muzushiro. It was very nice to meet you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Miss Yuizaki" he bowed his head as he stood from his chair, "Perhaps we'll see each other again on campus sometime."

"Perhaps" she nodded gathering her stuff as he exited the door.

Ayumu stood in the hallway as he departed. He bowed his head politely and then left the frowning boy as Hiyono appeared from the classroom.

"Ayumu what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I" he began, "I came to wait for you."

"Oh you didn't have to wait for me" she smiled.

"I know that. I wanted to."

"Huh?" she looked at his expression as he frowned at Hizumi's retreating figure, "Ayumu, this isn't about him is it?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not worried about him still are you? Because I got to tell you I don't think he's like that at all."

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well despite having the uncanny resemblance to your face, which I did find a little creepy at first, he seems like a perfectly normal guy. He's really nice."

"I don't know."

"I'm telling you, you should just get to know him better."

"Whatever. I got to get home. If dinner isn't ready by the time her Highness gets there" he said as they began to walk down the hallway, "She'll let me have it for sure" he added making Hiyono chuckle amused.

**(Next Scene)**

That night, after Ayumu had made a delicious dinner of homemade Curry much to Madoka's chagrin, the young teen sat at his desk still contemplating the mysterious Mr. Muzushiro.

"Why on earth was he so friendly with me if he hardly even knew me? It doesn't make any sense. It's almost as if, he does know me in a way, but I don't know him, but that doesn't make any sense at all. I wonder" the cell phone on his desk rang interrupting his thoughts.

Ayumu picked it up and frowned as he recognized the number of the person who was calling him. He clicked the phone and put it to his ear.

"What do you want?"

"Little Narumi" Eyes Rutherford's voice came over the phone loud and clear, "I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. But I have called a meeting with the other Blade Children and I would like for you to attend. You can bring your little friend along if you like."

"What's this all about Rutherford?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. One o'clock. Will you be there?"

"I'll be there."

With that Ayumu heard the click of Eyes hanging up so he slowly did the same.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Ayumu thought.

**(To be continued…)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! It's Spiral week! Which means it's time for an update. There will be another chapter later today and then more later in the week. Enjoy!

Next Chapter: The Request

Gathered amongst the Blade Children at Eye's Rutherford's apartment, Ayumu never suspects that Eyes would make a very specific request of him. Find out what it is next time!


	4. Chapter 3: The Request

**Chapter Three: The Request**

Kosuke Asuzuki stood outside the large building his spiky red hair blowing in the breeze as his green eyes flashed underneath his pair of yellow tinted glasses that lay close to the edge of his nose. Next to him stood a girl named Ryo who could have easily looked like she was in grade school, but was in fact older than Kosuke by a year. Her long silverish hair was tied back in two pigtails by orange ribbons. Her big eyes focused on her companion as he huffed angrily pulling himself away from the wall.

"What the hell is this meeting all about anyway?" he replied as he began to pace.

"I don't know Kosuke" Ryo said with a frown, "Eyes said it was important."

"Then why are we waiting outside like this? Shouldn't we go up?"

"Mnm" she shook her head, "He said a certain time, it would be rude for us to arrive before hand. Besides we're waiting for Ryouko."

"Oh yea. Good point" he nodded scratching the back of his head.

"Can't believe you have forgotten about me all ready" a strong feminine voice spoke up from behind.

Kosuke and Ryo turned to see another girl arrive at the front of the fancy apartment. Her short tan hair was shining as the sun hit it and her hazel eyes focused on the two that stood in front of her.

"Any idea what Rutherford has called this meeting for?" she asked with her hand on her right hip.

"We were just wondering that ourselves" Kosuke replied with a frown, "He didn't explain it to you?"

"No."

"Well now that we're all here" Ryo said, "I guess we'll go up."

They nodded and were about to follow her when they heard a pair of footsteps behind them. Instinctly they turned around and were surprised to see Ayumu and Hiyono staring back at them.

"Hiyono?" Ryo replied her eyes wide.

"Little Narumi?" Kosuke said equally surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh" Ayumu smiled slightly, "Apparently, he didn't tell you that I was coming."

"Who didn't?" Ryouko asked moving up next to Kosuke.

"Rutherford. He called me up last night and asked me to be here at one o'clock this afternoon. I guess he forgot to mention that I was coming."

"Sorry to barge in this like this" Hiyono added with a sheepish grin.

"Well if Eyes asked you here" Ryo said, "Then this must be a very important meeting."

"Yea" Kosuke nodded, "And I think we have stayed out here way to long. Let's go find out what he wants" the three Blade Children entered the large apartment doors with Ayumu and Hiyono close behind them.

**(Next Scene)**

Eyes Rutherford heard the doorbell ring as he sat at his piano. He stood up from his seat and walked over to a wall pressing a button.

"Come on in" he said into the box after Kosuke spoke in the other, and the next instant Kosuke followed by Ryo and Ryouko entered the room.

"Hey there Eyes" Ryo replied with a smile.

"Hello Ryo. Ryouko. Kosuke" he nodded, "And where's?"

As if on cue Ayumu and Hiyono entered the apartment.

"Ah Little Narumi. And Miss Yuizaki, welcome to my home" he bowed politely.

"Thank you" Hiyono nodded appreciatively as they walked into the spacious room.

"Nice place you have got here Rutherford" Ayumu observed, "But don't you think you need more furniture?"

"I am hardly ever here" Eyes retorted walking back over to the piano as Hiyono took a seat next to Ryouko and Ryo on the couch.

Kosuke walked over to the large windows and stood against them with his arms crossed.

"All right Rutherford what's going on?" Kosuke said, "It's obvious that it's important since you saw it fit for Little Narumi to be here."

"I will get to that soon Kosuke" Eyes replied frowning a little, "But first I think I need to give a little more information to him and Miss Yuizaki."

"Information?" Ayumu raised an eyebrow.

"That's correct" Eyes nodded, "I think it's time you knew a little bit more about us. Especially since the reason I asked you over here is linked to it."

"All right."

"You already know a little about us, such as the fact that we are missing a rib on the right side of our ribcage."

"Yes" Ayumu nodded, "I'm aware of that."

"But I'll bet you didn't know that, that is because we are second string."

"Huh?"

"Kosuke, Ryo, Ryouko, and myself, and even Sayoko are all second string Blade Children, meaning we were of the second batch of Blade Children."

"Batch?"

"You make yourselves sound like a bunch of cookies or something" Hiyono replied.

"In a matter of speaking you could consider us something that was created much like cookies. You have already established that we are not ordinary humans."

"Well that's for sure" Ayumu nodded crossing his arms his eyebrows beginning to furrow, "So?"

"The thing is, there are many other Blade Children out there in the world besides us. All over the world in fact."

"The only problem is" Kosuke interrupted angrily his fist slightly raised, "Is that many organizations such as the Hunters have been extinguishing them one by one."

"Yes" Eyes nodded, "There are very few left compared to what there used to be. You see the evolution of the Blade Children is broken up into three different groups."

"Three groups?" Ayumu said.

"The third group consists of children who are in grade school right now" Ryo replied her head bent sadly, "They were the last group of Blade Children to be created by our father. The second group are Blade Children like us, the ones missing their fourth rib on the right side."

"And the last group" Ryouko continued, "The high ranking group consisted of the Blade Children who were our leaders. The one's who were smarter, faster, and far more deadly then any of us."

"Kanone is one of them," Eyes said raising his blue eyes.

"What? Hilbert. He's one of the first Blade Children?" Ayumu replied surprised.

"Yes. He was one of our leaders at a time."

"But I still don't understand" Ayumu said, "What exactly are the Blade Children? Why on earth are they being hunted? What were they created for?"

"These are questions that are justified" Eyes nodded, "But I cannot reveal the truth about them just yet. It's not yet time."

"Well then what is the right time Rutherford?" Ayumu replied angrily his eyebrows completely furrowed, "You've been telling me that for months."

"It will be soon, I promise you. But now I must tell you why I asked you here, you especially" he looked directly at the frowning boy.

"Huh?"

"Little Narumi, we Blade Children have decided to trust your abilities to save us, with that in mind I must ask something of you."

"What is it?"

"I have to go out of town for a few days and it's not that I don't trust Kosuke or the others to do this, but this is very important to me and to the other Blade Children in the long run."

"Rutherford" Kosuke said in a huff, "Just spit it out would ya?"

"I found someone the other day. Someone I never thought I would see again."

"What do you mean Eyes?" Ryo asked her eyes becoming wide.

"She was lying on the sidewalk unconscious, and it seemed like she had been in some kind of trouble. When she came to she recognized me at once."

"Eyes" Ryouko said slowly, "Could it really be.."

"Yes. It's Samantha."

"Huh?" Kosuke's eyes became wide as well as Ryo gasped, "How? When?"

"Just three days ago. I have been taking care of her ever since. Little Narumi I do have a big favor to ask of you, but I was wondering if you would do me a small one right now?"

"What is it?"

"I would like it, if you would talk to her? She has been wondering about you and wants to meet you."

"I will on one condition, who is she?" he asked still frowning.

"Her name is Samantha Kinomto. She is one of the Blade Children and not only that she is one of the First" Eye's eyes became serious as Ayumu stared back with his own eyes surprised by this revelation, "Will you accept my request?"

"What is your other request?" he said.

"After you meet her" Eyes replied urging him, "I promise I will tell you."

Ayumu took one look at Hiyono, nodded, and then followed Eyes down the hallway, who was leading him towards the bedroom where Samantha had been the past three days.

**(To be continued…)**

Authors Note: See you all next week!!!!

Next Chapter: Meeting a Savior

Samantha lays eyes on the savior of the Blade Children for the first time. See what happens in Ayumu's encounter with this beautiful Blade Child!


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting a Savior

**Chapter Four: Meeting a Savior**

When they entered the room it was apparent to Ayumu that it was almost pitch black because the curtains were still drawn. Ayumu stood at the door as Eyes walked over to the bed and took the hand that was lying on top of the covers.

"Samantha" he replied gently caressing her hand, "Wake up."

Samantha's brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw him.

"Eyes."

"Yes, I have brought you someone you want to see. Ayumu Narumi is here right now."

"He is?" she asked with a sound of wonder to her voice that Ayumu instantly caught, "Where?"

"He's by the door? You did want to see him didn't you?"

"Yes, but Eyes" she added sitting up, "Would you open the curtains so I can see him more clearly?"

"Of course" Eyes nodded walking over to the window and pulling open the curtains, making Ayumu close his eyes half way as they adjusted to the light.

Samantha straightened her back as she leaned against the pillow, her long brown hair flowing behind her, and the same smile on her face.

"So, you're the one?" she replied.

"The one?" Ayumu shook his head his eyebrows furrowing.

"Please come closer," she said, "I can barely hear you."

"Oh. Sorry" he nodded moving closer to the bed.

"Eyes" she replied turning to the other teen in the room, "You don't mind if you leave us alone for a few moments do you?"

"No, not at all" Eyes shook his head moving towards the door, "Kosuke and the others are here and I need to tell them what I have asked them here for. I'm sure you will want to see them as well?"

"Naturally" she nodded, "But first I want to talk to Ayumu" she said his first name so easily that the two boys were surprised.

Eyes nodded and departed the room as Ayumu stared back at the figure in the bed. From what he could tell she looked quite frail, a lot like Sayoko but in her eyes was the same strength he had seen in all the other Blade Children he had thus encountered.

"I'm sure that you are a bit confused why I wanted to talk to you alone?" she replied ending the silence.

"Well, I guess so, but you did ask to see me, so it's not that big of a surprise. What is that you want?"

"I just wanted to meet you," she said simply leaning back into her pillow comfortably.

"Huh?"

"I've heard a lot about you Ayumu Narumi."

"From my brother?" Ayumu frowned.

"Actually I have only ever heard about Kiyotaka, I have never actually met him. Not unlike you."

"How is that possible? All the other Blade Children have met him."

"Well let's just say I have been absent for a long time."

"Absent?" his eyebrows narrowed curiously.

"Please sit down" she replied suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You look so uncomfortable standing up. Sit on the bed, I won't bite you, I promise."

"You're, very strange do you know that?" he asked as he did as she had requested.

"What do you mean?"

"You're very docile yet you seem to know what's going on. None of the other Blade Children are like that. All I have ever gotten from them are threats and death wishes."

"That's because that's the way they were born."

"What?"

"Did Eyes tell you anything about the Blade Children yet? I mean about the certain classes of Blade Children?" she asked looking at Ayumu directly in the eye.

"He just mentioned it tonight. Something about there being three classes all together."

"That's right" she nodded, "Eye's particular class is generally more aggressive and headstrong. The class I come from is known as the most dangerous but that's only because my class tends to do things in a more passive manner."

"I don't understand" Ayumu shook his head.

"What I mean is, we always think things all the way through before we act. We're very intelligent."

"So that's why Hilbert does things the way he does it," Ayumu replied matter of factly.

"Huh?" her eyes instantly became sad as her eyebrows rose, "You've met Kanone Hilbert?"

"Yea, just recently. I suppose you already know him since you are of the same class?"

"Yes, I know him" she nodded sadly, "But I haven't seen him in a very long time. But enough about that" she cheered up immediately, "Your question, what was it?" she thought out loud, "Oh why am I so different?"

"Didn't you already answer that question?" he asked.

"No, not really. You see in each class there are two people who are different then the other Blade Children. In my case, I don't have the capacity to kill anybody or to hurt anyone. It's just not in me. I am more of a, I am more of a strategist."

"Strategist? You mean you plan things?"

"Exactly. I am far less aggressive then any other Blade Child you'll ever meet."

"Hmm. And your reason for wanting to meet me?"

"Well I think that should be obvious, I wanted to see with my own two eyes the one person who can save the Blade Children."

"So you believe that too?" he said in kind of a huffy voice.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know what I believe. All I know is that I have been dragged into it somehow."

"Not dragged" she shook her head instantly, "I think a part of you wants to really know if it is the case."

"Case?"

"If you really are the only one who can save us."

"Maybe, the only problem is I don't know why? No one is giving me any information that explains it. Who are the Blade Children? Why were they created? And more importantly why do they need to be saved? These are questions I really want answered. Not to mention my brother's whereabouts. No one seems to know where he is," Ayumu added with a sigh as he stood from the bed.

"I see" she nodded slowly, "Well, if Eyes hasn't told you yet, he must have a very good reason."

"You think so" Ayumu replied scoffingly.

"Eyes never does anything unless it is necessary" she nodded, "When the right time comes he will tell you. He won't hesitate. I know, because Eyes cares about the Blade Children more than anyone I have ever met. They are his family. He has spent the past ten years protecting them from danger. I also know that's one of the reasons why he became famous. Even though he is a target, the others are safer as long as he is in the spotlight."

"You seem to know him very well," Ayumu observed, "Especially since you are not even of the same class."

"I grew up with Eyes" she replied, "Even though we are of different classes we are the same age. That's because I was born last in my class and he was born first in his. For many years we were best friends. I guess we still are except for" she stopped becoming sad once more.

"Except for?" Ayumu urged her to continue.

"Never mind" she shook her head, "Anyway I am really pleased to finally meet you Ayumu Narumi. I look forward to our next encounter."

"Yea" he nodded smiling slightly, "Me too."

As the silence entered the room the door opened and Eyes appeared once again.

"Eyes" Samantha replied her eyes softening once more.

"Are you done with your talk?"

"Yes" she nodded, "He is an amazing person."

"Only you could say so."

"Eyes that's unkind" she frowned slightly and he nodded his head as Ayumu and he headed for the door.

"Is there anything you need before I depart?" he asked as Ayumu walked out in front of him.

"No, just tell Kosuke and the others I am ready to see them now."

Eyes nodded a second time and then closed the door behind him.

**(Next Scene)**

Ayumu and Eyes entered the spacious living room once more, told the others minus Hiyono to see Samantha, and then sat down, Eyes once more at his piano, while Ayumu sat down next to Hiyono on the couch.

"So what do you think?" Eyes asked.

"What do I think about what?" Ayumu said back.

"Well what do you think about Samantha for starters?"

"I think she may be the only Blade Child that I can deal with" Ayumu replied sarcastically.

"Hmm" Eyes smiled, "That's not surprising. She is the most easygoing of all of us. That much is certain."

"Rutherford."

"Hmm?" Eyes looked at him directly his silver hair falling over his piercing eyes.

"She's not the only reason you called me here is she?"

"Actually, she is the very reason I called you here" Eyes nodded standing from his piano bench and walking over to the windows, "Because Samantha is one of the First she is the one that will be the most hunted. I believe when I found her she was running from something. Probably a Hunter."

"Oh dear" Hiyono said worried.

"She's safe here, but I cannot watch her when I am out of town. The other Blade Children have tasks of their own, so therefore I am asking you Little Narumi" Eyes turned around and faced them, "To look after her when I am away."

"Me?" Ayumu said surprised as he stood up.

"Yes. The other Blade Children are far to recognizable however not many hunters know about you yet, or Miss Yuizaki. You can get into my building far easier then anyone else can. And it won't look suspicious."

"But some of the hunters know about me, don't they?" Ayumu replied.

"I really couldn't say" Eyes shook his head.

"What about the ones in the hospital?" Hiyono interjected.

"I am sorry?"

"You know the ones that kidnapped me and Ryo that time. They know about me and Ayumu."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them if I were you" a voice spoke up from behind.

They all turned to see Kosuke returning from Samantha's room.

"Asuzuki?" Ayumu raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Those hunters are incapacitated now" Kosuke said with a knowing grin as he sat on the couch and placed his hands behind his head and swinging his left foot as it hung over his right knee.

"Incapacitated?" Hiyono asked.

"That's right. Rutherford and I took care of them."

"How? When?" Ayumu said surprised.

"That's our business" Eyes replied, "As I was saying, I need someone to be here for two weeks to look after Samantha as she recovers. Little Narumi will you do this task as I have requested of you? In return when I come back I will start answering your many questions."

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, if I just look after her for two weeks?" Ayumu asked.

"That's right. I know you have school; she'll sleep most of the day. I just ask that you come before school, make sure she gets a good breakfast, and then come by after school and stay until Kosuke or one of the others show up."

"We can do that right Ayumu?" Hiyono said with a winning smile.

"Hmm. Rutherford, you're not going to go back on your word are you? You'll really tell me what I want to know?"

"I promise" Eyes nodded.

"Then you got yourself a deal" Ayumu agreed with a nod of his own as they shook hands, "When will you be back?"

"The first Monday of the third week, I trust that you can handle things until then. Here's my house key" he handed Ayumu the door key as well as the main door key, "I leave her in your hands."

"Understood" Ayumu nodded pocketing the set of keys in his jacket, "Come on Hiyono we got to go."

She nodded as he headed to the door and bowed her head.

"Thanks for having us Mr. Rutherford" she said politely as she followed Ayumu out the door.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Kosuke asked as he moved up next to Eyes.

"I didn't think it was necessary just yet. Besides I am counting on you to look after things" Eyes added walking back over to his piano.

"Don't worry" Kosuke nodded, "I know what to do."

**(Next Scene)**

On the train ride home Hiyono dozed peacefully on Ayumu's shoulder as he pondered over the days events.

"The Blade Children? What sort of secrets do they harbor? What sort of burdens are upon them? So much so that they seem to be walking on a thin line all the time. Kiyotaka" he shook his head sadly, "What are you expecting of me? What is it that I can do that you can't?"

Meanwhile by the docks a teen in a long trench coat watches as the sun sets his hazel eyes focusing on the moon that has recently appeared in the sky.

"Little Narumi" he whispers as he smiles his short mahogany hair falling over his eyes, "I have got a surprise for you."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Okay! That's all the Spiral for now until December 28! See you all then!

Next Chapter: Kidnapped!

Kanone Hilbert is back in Tokyo and sets Ayumu on another dangerous retrieval that may just end up costing his life. See what happens next time!!!


End file.
